Locura prohibida
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: La lujuria es algo muy peligroso, más peligrosa que cualquier arma inventada en el mundo muggle y mágico. La lujuria puede ejercer un poder sobre ti, y puede hacer que hagas cosas que jamás harías, sino la sintieras.


**Locura prohibida por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre "Incesto" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

**Pareja:** Lorcan y Lysander Scamander.

* * *

><p>La lujuria es algo muy peligroso, más peligrosa que cualquier arma inventada en el mundo muggle y mágico. La lujuria puede ejercer un poder sobre ti, y puede hacer que hagas cosas que jamás harías, sino la sintieras.<p>

Pero la lujuria combinada con el deseo es algo aún más peligroso, ya que no solo te sientes excitado, sino también deseoso. Y esa es una de las combinaciones más peligrosas que puede sentir alguien hacia una persona del sexo opuesto, una persona del mismo sexo e incluso, una persona que no solo es allegada a ti, sino también, parte de ti.

—Lorcan, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?

Pregunta uno de los gemelos, Lysander Scamander. Lorcan lo observa de arriba abajo, pantalones cortos, una camiseta blanca con la cual se le marcan el abdomen y el pelo rubio revuelto.

Medita un momento.

«No quiero enseñarle, no sé si podré controlarme —observa los ojos de su hermano, suspira—.Pero a él, no puedo decirle que no»

— ¿Qué necesitas, Lysander?

Pregunta, trata de concentrarse en su libro e intenta no ver a su hermano. Él sabe que es muy probable que si ve sus ojos, se pierda en ellos y no podría hacerse responsable.

—Necesito a mi hermano.

La respiración de Lorcan se acorta, estira el cuello de su camisa tratando de tomar aire, porque se está quedando sin el.

«No sabes lo que dices Lysander, no lo sabes.»

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Sigue tratando de concentrase en su libro, aunque ahora se le hace aún más difícil.

—Desde el "pequeño incidente" de la otra noche te has distanciado de mí, y eso me pone triste.

«La otra noche. Tú piensas que fue un incidente, yo pienso que fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.»

La otra noche, James Sirius había organizado una fiesta aprovechando que sus padres no estaban en casa. Con la música alta, algunas sustancias de orígenes desconocidos, y el alcohol; Lorcan había besado a su hermano Lysander. Al principio creyó que era consecuencia del alcohol, pero al desaparecerse el efecto pudo comprobar que había sentido deseo —y mucho— al besarse con su hermano.

Pero eso no podía ser, no solo porque los dos eran hombre —algo que ya no venía al caso, dado que un tiempo atrás descubrió su homosexualidad— sino porque eran hermanos, gemelos para ser exactos y eso a los ojos de todos, estaba mal.

—No me he distanciado, Lysander, pero yo también necesito mi espacio ¿sabes?

Mal dicho.

Lorcan pudo ver como la mirada de su hermano cambiaba de una divertida, a una triste. Algo que él simplemente no podía soportar. Se levantó de su escritorio rodeándolo con sus brazos, acariciándole la cabeza como su madre solía hacerles a los dos cuando peleaban.

—Lo siento, pero es por tu bien —dijo Lorcan.

— ¿Por mi bien? ¿Y cómo alejándote de mí me ayudas?

«Porque si no lo hago, no sé lo que sería capaz de hacerte»

—Porque si Lysander, ya no preguntes más.

Lorcan se volteo hacia su escritorio, sintiendo al instante los fuertes brazos de su hermano en su cintura. Se quedó quieto, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

—Ya no me deseas ¿cierto?

Lorcan se tensó, tal vez había oído mal.

—Si te preguntas como lo sé, es simplemente porque hablas dormido y tienes algunos sueños húmedos.

Lorcan se sintió sucio, no solo por tener esa clase de sueños con su hermano, sino también porque había sido descubierto de la forma más banal posible.

—Yo puedo explicarlo, Lysander.

—No quiero que me expliques nada. Solo quiero que me hagas tuyo.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Lorcan se deshizo del abrazo tomándolo por la cintura yendo a sus labios. Tomó posesión de ellos salvajemente, Lysander tuvo que parar algunos momentos para tomar aire. Lorcan, tomándolo de las piernas lo dejó caer sobre su cama, sentándose encima de sus caderas.

—Te deseo, Lorcan. No sabes cuánto.

«Y tú no sabes cuánto te necesito yo a ti, Lysander»

Lo calló con un beso arrancándole varios gemidos en el proceso. Bajó hasta sus pantalones cortos desabrochándoselos y tirándolos algún sitio en el suelo. Le bajó los calzoncillos encontrándose con esa parte de su anatomía muy despierta. Hizo con sus dedos varios círculos y figuras en el miembro de Lysander, este solo podía emitir gemidos y revolverse bajo las sábanas.

— ¿Sabes? me vuelves loco, Lorcan.

—Y tú eres mi locura prohibida, Lysander.

«Y estoy perdido ante ti»


End file.
